


Happy Birthday, baby

by hootnooot



Series: The Rad Sad Universe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunay, M/M, One Shot, keith's birthday, klance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootnooot/pseuds/hootnooot
Summary: “Good morning, birthday boy,” Lance mumbled against Keith’s head.“Oh, that’s today?” Keith asked, his voice soft and still influenced by sleep, Lance laughed quietly and Keith could feel it rumble against his chest.Keith didn't wanna get out of bed, Lance was warm and comfy. But they had school,Plus Lance had other plans





	Happy Birthday, baby

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEAUTIFUL EMO CHILD, YOU DESERVE THE WORLD AND YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS, MY LOVELY BOY.

   Keith didn’t want to wake up. The bed was so soft beneath him and warmth surrounded his entire being. He hummed contently as he wiggled closer to Lance, trying to find more heat. Lance, who has been awake for the past 15 minutes, smiled fondly and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s waist, kissing his forehead and sighing.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” Lance mumbled against Keith’s head.

“Oh, that’s today?” Keith asked, his voice soft and still influenced by sleep, Lance laughed quietly and Keith could feel it rumble against his chest.

"yes, its today, you goof. I even planned something." Lance began rubbing small circles into Keith's back, knowing that it's something that relaxes his partner.

"Oh really?" Keith asked, and Lance didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking. "Does your plan involve us staying in bed all day and cuddling?"

"No!" Lance laughed, ruffling Keith's hair. Keith groaned and made a half-assed attempt to push Lance away. Which resulted in Lance pulling Keith closer.

"Don't get me wrong, Mullet, I would love to spend all day here with you. But sadly I can't keep you to myself. If I try Plaxum will most likely kill me." Lance spoke solemnly, looking as if he was having a war flashback. Keith laughed loudly, throwing his head back and looking up at Lance with giddy eyes.

"I'm sure whatever you have planned will be amazing," Lance smiled smugly and nodded, Keith continued "I just hope you didn't put too much-"

"Nuh uh uh, shhhhh, hush your pretty mouth, mi amor. It doesn't matter how much I spent or how much time I put into it. I love you and you deserve the world." Lance finished proudly, his hands cupping Keith's face. Keith pouted, not even trying to hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

"You're cruel, McClain." Keith sat up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. Lance gave him a wide smile.

"you know you love me, Kogane."

"You're right. I do," Keith stood, leaving Lance a gaping mess on the bed. He smirked when he heard a squeak come from his boyfriend.

"You can't just do that!" Lance exclaimed, sitting up and pointing at Keith with a pout. "It's unfair," Keith laughed loudly, his whole face transforming into something of pure happiness and Lance loved it.

"Well tough-shit, Sharpshooter," Keith walked back towards the bed, putting one knee on it and leaning over Lance, "I love you and I'm not afraid to say it." He leaned forward and captured Lance's lips with his own. Lance hummed into the kiss, reaching for Keith's face. But, as soon as it started, it was over. Keith pulled away with a smirk.

"come on, get up before Romelle bursts through the door and tackles me into a hug for 18 minutes."

"Still think that that's a weird birthday ritual," Lance commented, getting out of the bed and walking to the closet where he has hidden some of his clothes.

"Oh it is, but you know Romelle. Gotta love everyone." Keith mumbled, focused on tying his hair up. Lance grinned and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his chin rest on his shoulder.

"And did you know that you're hella cute," Lance kissed Keith's neck before pulling away slightly and tapping Keith's ass. Keith yelped in surprise, whipping around and staring at Lance with wide eyes. "What? We both know I can't help myself when it comes to your ass," Lance giggled as Keith's face reddened

"I can't believe you sometimes." Keith shook his head, turning around fully to meet Lance's gaze. He smiled and opened his arms.

Lance's expression turned giddy as he quickly wrapped Keith up into a warm hug. Lance's arms around Keith's shoulders and Keith's around Lance's waist.

"I could stay like this for forever," Lance sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Keith's neck. Keith hummed and squeezed Lance tighter.

"Me too, baby, me t-"

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Keith and Lance were startled out of their embrace as Romelle swung open the door and began shouting. "THERE'S A CAT LICKING YOUR BIRTHDAY CAKE, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

Romelle smiled brightly and ran up to Keith, giving him a noogie before hugging him. "Happy birthday, little bro. You're an adult now!"

"Ew, don't remind me." Keith tried to look displeased but he couldn't hide the grin taking over his face. Romelle stared at Keith for a moment before getting teary-eyed.

"MY BABY AINT A BABY NO MORE!" she cried, clinging to Keith. Keith laughed nervously and patted her back the best he could, trying not to rattle her too much.

"Ok, ok, that's enough of that," Krolia spoke from the hall, a small smile on her face. "Let me just... remove Romelle. " Lance chuckled as Krolia lifted Romelle off of Keith.

"Now go get ready, you have school in an hour, and I'm pretty sure if we don't leave you alone now, I'll find Lance wrapped around you later," Krolia winked while Lance gasped.

"Slander!" He screeched as Krolia carried Romelle out of the room, she paused in the doorway,

"See you later, lovebirds."

"BYE BIRTHDAY BOY!" Romelle screamed from Krolia’s embrace, her behind facing Keith and Lance. Keith smiled fondly at them as Krolia closed the door.

"I wasn't expecting... _that_ " Lance commented, gesturing towards the door.

"Heh, well it's like this every year." Keith snorted, walking over to his wardrobe and digging through the clothes. Lance smiled warmly, once again wrapping his arms around Keith's waist from behind, this time he let his head rest against Keith's. 

"I do believe we were interrupted earlier, sir," Lance remarked, kissing Keith's shoulder. "And I do believe we have some...  _unfinished business,"_ Keith could feel Lance's eyebrows wiggling. 

"Do we now?" Keith questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, yes we do," Lance spun him around by his waist, causing him to drop the shirt in his hands. Still, Keith smiled as Lance leaned in.

As soon as their lips met Lance let out a content sigh. Keith smiled against his lips, his hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Lance groaned when Keith pulled away.

"We have to get ready for school, Lance." Keith lightly pushed Lance's chest, trying to push him away. Lance pouted.

"You're no fun!"

"oh boo hoo, now get ready,” Keith smiled, picking up his dropped shirt, he then gave Lance a kiss on the cheek. "Get dressed, Sharpshooter, you said it yourself, you have a full day planned."

* * *

 

**_The Rad Sad_ **

 

 **Podge:** BIRTH

 **Plaxtic:** mY BEAUTIFUL BOY BURF

 **Hunkey:** HAP BURF KEEF

 **Lura:** the only man I would ever consider banging, happy b-day

 **Shayaway:** HAPPY B-DAY MY BEAUTIFUL BITCH

 **Memethew:** MY SON

 **Memethew:** I MISS YOU DEARLY AND I WISH YOU THE BEST OF BIRTHS

 **Keefers:** bhgfjd thank you all

 **Keefers:** Matt, ily

 **Memethew:** _ily2_

  


**_Podge - > Keefers_ **

 

 **Podge:** SUP BITCH

 **Podge:** JUST POPPING UP TO SAY THAT YOU’RE ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE AND I SEE YOU AS A BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU

 **Podge:** YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND IDK WHERE I WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU

 **Podge:** I’M SO HAPPY YOU WERE BORN AND I’M SO HAPPY THAT LIFE IS FINALLY GOOD FOR YOU, I KNOW HOW HARD THINGS USED TO BE BUT YOU’VE GROWN SO MUCH AND I’M SO PROUD OF YOU BB

 **Keefers:** I wasn’t aiming to cry during breakfast, thank you

 **Podge:** ;P

 **Keefers:** BUT I LOVE YOU TOO, MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE SISTER THAT I LOVE WITH MY WHOLE BEING

 **Podge:** thiS AINT ABOUT ME BITCH

 **Podge:** this is keef birthday

 **Keefers:** smh

 **Podge:** _don’t you fucking start with me you bitch ass mother fucker_

 **Keefers:** >:3

 **Podge:** you’re turning into Lance

 **Keefers:** I know, it’s terrifying

 

**_Plaxtic - > Keefers_ **

 

 **Plaxtic:** hey babe, happy birthday

 **Plaxtic:** I love you

 **Plaxtic:** and I would kill for you

 **Keefers:** Oh I Know

 **Plaxtic:** :]

 **Plaxtic:** BUT SERIOUSLY ILY AND YOU’RE AMAZING AND I’M SO HAPPY THAT KROLIA PUSHED YOU OUT OF HER

 **Keefers:** rhvhfedijsa

 

**_Kogays_ **

 

 **Shirt:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIBLINGS THAT I LOVE DEARLY

 **Keefers:** oh lol, I keep forgetting that Acxa’s my twin

 **Acka:** wow, thanks Keith

 **Keefers:** no problem my guy

 **Shirt:** ,,,,,BIRTH

 **Keefers:** thank you big brother

 **Shirt:** I really wish I could be there rn

 **Shirt:** Matt started crying because he remembered that he couldn’t be there

 **Acka:** gyrfeudhsij

 **Shirt:** “my little stoner babies aren’t babies anymore”

 **Acka:** that sounds like Romelle, bursting in our rooms and screaming

 **Keefers:** i was ambushed

 **Keefers:** mom had to remove her

 **Acka:** _forcefully_

 **Keefers:** I was scared for my life

 **Shirt:** bgfuhdij anyway

 **Shirt:** I just wanna say

 **Keefers:** oh no he’s gonna get deep

 **Acka:** SHIT! AND I JUST FINISHED MY EYELINER

 **Keefers:** rip us

 **Shirt:** I love you both greatly and I am so proud of how far you both have come. Keith: You have opened up so much! You have so many amazing friends and a boyfriend that loves you dearly. You are finally comfortable with showing your soft side and its amazing and it makes me happy seeing you so happy. Acxa: You’ve grown from a tiny little emo gal with side-bangs to a beautiful woman who can kick anyone's ass. You once struggled so much with your identity but now you flaunt yourself and don’t care what people think. You’re a badass but also a sweetheart, you have a huge heart and you’re very beautiful. I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH AND I’M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS!!!!

 **Keefers:** FUCK OFF

 **Keefers:** WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT

 **Acka:** rip my makeup, I look like a raccoon

 **Keefers:** I love you shiro

 **Acka:** I love you too shiro

 **Acka:** ya big ole goof

 **Keefers:** ya old man

 **Shirt:** I take back everything I just said

 **Keefers:** too late.

 

* * *

 

School was fairly normal that day, well minus Keith’s friends ambushing him as soon as he walked through the doors. Hunk swept everyone up into a giant group hug, Keith at the center of it all. Yes, people gave them weird looks, but Keith couldn’t care less. _(And yes, Pidge clung to his legs for all of first period, but we're not gonna talk about that.)_ There was also the fact that Lance put 18 notes in his locker, each of them having a reason why he loves him written on them. Keith was beyond happy. 

Yet, as the day went on, Keith kept noticing how anxious Lance seemed. How he bounced his leg more than usual, how he chewed on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Keith knew that he was nervous about whatever it is he has in stored for him, but Lance should know that Keith will love it no matter what.

Keith would either grab Lance’s hand, taking his attention off of the worrying, or he would gently lay his hand on Lance’s leg, stopping his leg from bouncing. And even Lance knew he was nervous, he knew that Keith knew that he was nervous. He just wanted this to be perfect. What Keith got Lance for his birthday was so sweet and thoughtful. 

Lance just hopes that Keith will love his gift as much as Lance loved the ones from Keith.

* * *

 

When school ended, Lance didn’t bring Keith home. He took a right turn instead of a left and just kept driving. Keith tried asking where they were going, but Lance just smiled, shushing Keith and turning up the radio. Keith was getting flashbacks to the night they started dating. Lance driving with this determination in his eyes, and Keith not knowing what the fuck was going on.

But Keith knew, Keith knew where Lance was taking him. Knew the path they would soon walk through like he knew the back of his hands. He just didn’t know what Lance was gonna do when they got there.

* * *

 

When they got to the clearing, the grass wasn’t a vibrant green anymore and it was still damp with the morning dew. The trees around the field were now a beautiful array of oranges, reds, and yellows. Keith didn’t even mind the chill that seeped through his jacket- _Lance’s jacket._

He smiled at the view before turning towards Lance, surprised to see him holding a wrapped gift in his hands, his eyes nervous but his smile wide.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” He whispered, handing the gift carefully over to Keith. Keith smiled and reached for it with steady hands. He knew he was gonna love it. He cautiously unwrapped the gift, inside was a book. It was made with red leather, the cover was decorated in red and blue stars and a picture of Keith and Lance was glued to it. Keith gasped and carefully opened the book. There were pictures from _everything_ , pictures of Keith on the couch with Red. Pictures of Matt and Pidge with makeup and straightened hair. A picture of Plax and Keith cuddling in the bathtub. Pictures of Shiro wearing a dress and Florona sleeping on the table. A picture of Allura and Nyma on their first date. Multiple pictures of Keith and Lance. Some selfies, some pictures that their friends took. Them sleeping on Allura’s couch. A picture of Keith and Lance cuddling Blue and Red between them. More pictures of their friends, Plax and Florona asleep on the floor. Hunk and Shay kissing. A few pictures of Pidge, in most of them she looks like she just woke up.

Keith was speechless. On the very last page, there was a piece of paper. Keith looked up at Lance with watery eyes, Lance also looked like he might cry.

“What’s this?” Keith asked as he carefully took out the paper.

“Open it,” Lance whispered, his voice soft.

So Keith did. At first, he was just confused, a few words on a piece of paper, but then he saw the title of it. “For My Love." Keith saw the music notes, read as many words as he could without breaking down into tears.

“I uh, wrote you a song. Like a real one. Like, I can sing it to you when we get back home, or whatever. But only if you want! I mean I would hope that yo-”

Lance’s rambling was cut off, Keith pulled him down by the back of his head and kissed him eagerly. One hand around Lance’s shoulders and the other still holding the book. Lance stumbled but quickly caught his footing, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pulling him closer.

Keith can’t say how long they stayed like that for, but he can say that he doesn’t give a damn.

"Ok but quick question," Keith mumbled against Lance's lips.

"Hmm?" Lance hummed, his eyes closed and his state hazy. 

"Where did you hide that box?" 

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Lance smiled.

"you put it in your pants, didn't you?" 

"Yeah... yeah I put it in my pants."

 

There is no one Keith would rather spend his birthday with. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol did yall see the leaked photos? Keith's hot as fuck but also I'm Scared.


End file.
